


Word of your body

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: An Endless chain. [17]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hunger Games Victors, I love these two sapphic cuties, Light smut idk?, No Rebellion, Scars, getting to know eachother, oh Giorno is in this one too, thanks prompt generator, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: In between summers, the days seem endless for Jean. Until one day in March of the 112th year she's called to the Capitol to shoot yet another cover for "Igiphinia", one of the most renowned magazines.The only good thing about this is that Medea Vaughn is coming too. That they can sneak into eachother's hotel room and spend time together after so long apart.Jean and Medea discovering eachother's scars from the arenas they so desperately want to forget
Relationships: Original Female Characters/Original Female Characters
Series: An Endless chain. [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468564
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Word of your body

**Author's Note:**

> Used a prompt for this ayy

**Jean Trojillio**

**District 11**

**Victor of the 110th hunger games.**

**March 17th, 112 ADD**

"I'm Nineteen, dad, I'm pretty sure I can handle a week by myself in the Capitol". I sigh as he wraps his arms tightly around me, refusing to let go. 

"But You've never been in the city alone before" dad releases me, unwantedly. "Because you insist on coming along to babysit me, If Mae Steele did talk shows in the Capitol when she was Thirteen, surely my Nineteen year old self can too" I cross my arms. 

Dad seems hurt at this accusation. "Mae couldn't bring her parents because she wasn't a legacy, do you see the Everdeen sisters in the Capitol without eachother?" 

No, every time Katniss comes, her sister always tags along. "Still, dad. I won't be alone there, Girono and Clymene are coming on this train, and Medea will be there too" 

I can't help but internally grin to myself at the thought of seeing Medea in the flesh after months of exchanging letters. 

Brianne Herya tags at my dad's arm. "She's all grown up, James. You should respect her wishes" 

Dad sighs. "I know.. maybe I'm just not ready to except it yet. I'll stay." 

I give him a quick hug. "Thank you dad, I promise I'll be careful. Besides; It's just three days, to shoot for that magazine". "Oh I know "Igiphinia" well enough, the five year shoot is an old tradition, from the days of Haymitch Abernethy and Rowan Sullivan. When I was coming monthly to the Capitol, they were asking for another half naked cover every once in a while" dad replies. 

A painful reminder of the things he had to go through was enough to blacken the mood as the white and silver train entered the station. 

"Jean Darling! Long time no see!" Giorno Fluxes, our district's escort for the past twelve years, waltzes out of his train car to kiss me on both cheeks. "Hey, Giorno, how are things in the city?" 

"Oh, wonderful! Yelene Ackerman just won her first national award and everyone are just buzzing over it. last year marked her 20th year as our mistress of ceremonies, did you know that?" 

I didn't know that, actually. Has it really been that long since she replaced her "dear mentor"? (Damn, she wouldn't shut up about him even ten years after his death) 

"Has it really been 20 years? I guess I'm getting old here" dad chuckles and exchanges pleasantries with Giorno.

"Now, come, Jean darling. This is going to be an exciting 36 hour ride, isn't it?" Giorno signals me to follow him as the train car door closes behind me, I give dad one last glance before the train starts speeding northwest, towards the Capitol. 

I curl up on a leather couch, watching the night sky as patches of green flash next to the window. In the distance, I can see the grey far lights of district 8- and I'm quick to look away.

I'll never forget having to stand there, in front of the family of the girl I killed in a little vendetta of my own.

How am I any different than Sloane Berkley?

"Can't sleep, dear?" Giorno stands above me, holding a coffee mug. He looks so different like this: his skin is still a light shade of green, and his hair still looks white -although I could see dark roots starting to emerge- but his hair is down, it looks greasy and flat, his eyes are probably the only natural thing left in his face: big brown eyes like a deer's. 

"No, I thought I'd spend time here" I reply. 

"I never manage to sleep well unless I'm in my own bed. It's quaint, I know, but It helps when you have a job as tiring as mine" he sips from his mug. 

"What do you do the rest of the year?" I ask, it is a bit interesting to know, I never thought about him as more than the doomer of young souls to their deaths. 

"Well, I stay to thank the sponsers you collect on the games themselves, it's essential to keep in touch with them otherwise you'll lose them for next years-. I have to keep Clymene and Inigio from killing eachother once in a while- these two are dying to meet you again, by the way- I coordinate stuff as this shoot for "Igiphinia". I barely spend time in my own home so I never get a decent sleep" 

Well now I am even more curious. "Are you married, Girono?" 

He sets the mug down, his face seem to light up at my question, "oh, not yet. But as soon as I retire, Magdalene, Devino and I will be finally married properly" 

_I'm sorry, did he just say three names?_

Giorno probably noticed my suprise. "Oh, close your mouth, it's not that shocking to _you_." He scoffs. "You live with Kala Jauole in the victors village, she was the first to show our citizens that love comes at all forms, Even in threes. It was a law that authorized the marriage of three people so she could be publicly married, and the law remains." 

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you love them as much as Kala loves Raze and Anthony" I chuckle awkwardly. 

Giorno's expression shifted, i see the first real smile from him. "More than you can imagine; dear. I miss them every day when I run around town." He takes off a locket I've seen him wear since the first time I saw him introduced. "We don't give rings, like you in the districts, we are far less "traditional". In the locket you can see them both"

He opens it to show me two laughing people looking at what I suppose was a camera. The woman was tall and regal looking, dressed in deep neon green with a navy blue wig, the man was short and was a bit blushy standing next to the woman, his bright orange hair was tied in a ponytail. 

"They seem nice" is all I manage to say. "Oh, they already adore you, I feel like you'd love them too" Giorno closes the locket. "What about you? anyone special in your life?" He asks. 

I turn away from him so he won't my dumb smile, just thinking of Medea brings up that smile every time. "If I had one, it would be public knowledge" 

"Yes, but some victors tend to keep their relationships private. It took twenty years for Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta to admit their relationship to the public" 

_I can see why_..

"I never cared for relationships, I think I talked about it in my games." I shrug. "Yes, but there's something different in you since then. You turned away when I asked you. But it's alright, I won't push you, I'm sure whoever they are, they make you happy just as Magdalene and Devino make me" 

"Thanks for the consideration. Giorno. I think I'll go to sleep now" I stand up.

"Good night, Jean darling, sleep well" he waves to me. Just before I close the door behind my room, I see him staring at the locket, clutching it tightly in his hand.

* * *

I scan the bustling Capitol train station looking for any signs of Medea, before I remember the other four victors I'm supposed to be filmed with live relatively close to the Capitol, and probably have already arrived yesterday. 

"Come Jean, there's a car waiting to take you to your hotel" Giorno grabs my wrist and leads me through the crowd. "Do all five of us share this hotel?" I can't help but ask.

"Why, yes of course! Different rooms, obviously, but the same grand hotel: "Spirit hall". It's one of the most luxurious hotels in the city. Only the best for some of our most renowned celebrities" 

I can't help but internally squeal in excitement. I'm gonna be close to Medea!

I step out of the car and stare in awe at the large glass and marble building that will be my hotel. Giorno leads me straight through the big glass doors and to the checkout counter. "Stay here while I check on our order" he commends. 

"Jean, you're finally here!" Someone behind me calls, and I try not to run towards her voice otherwise people would start suspecting. Instead I walk calmly towards my girlfriend- oh, it feels so weird to say that!

Medea stands taller than I remember, but I don't mind as her chin rubs in my hair as we embrace. "I missed you" I mumble, inhaling the smell of her perfume line: salty ocean water so you'd never forget where she came from. 

"I missed you too" she breaks the embrace yet rubs my shoulders. 

I stare her up and, she hadn't changed a bit: still the same brown chestnut hair that flowed down in little waves- now it was braided back, although some hairs were clearly let loose from their cage. She still stared me down with those blue eyes, as bright as the spring sky outside Eleven. Her tan wasn't supposed to be as visible as it was in summer, but since the sun never stops shinning in Four, it remained the same. 

She was still beautiful as ever. 

"Uh- What room are you staying in?" I force myself to focus on making small talk instead of just staring in front of Giorno and all the hotel guests. 

"8th floor, room 809. Do you know where you are staying?" She asks. 

I look over to Girono not far away, he already had my key and was watching us, a bit amused. He lifted one of the keys and dangled it around. I can still read the number on it: 815. "It's the same floor for all of us, I think" I say before I snatch the key from his hand. 

"It is, Blaze DeGlim is on the room right next to mine" Medea cringed. 

Can I even face Collins Core? Probably not, but I'll have to at one point during this trip. Medea probably saw the shift in my face, because she took my hand. "You're gonna do just fine. He's not a threat and remember, he is in the same position you were last year" 

It doesn't change the fact he lived when Charlotte died, horribly. 

But I guess it's better him rather than his partner for last year's arena. He said it himself. 

"Jean Darling, me and the other escorts are at the 5th floor, you can manage, right?" Giorno walks over to us. "Yeah, I'm good" I bite my lip. _please please don't show this to the TMZ. or worse; to Yelene._

"C'mon, Jean. I'll take you to our floor"

I Live in luxury back at the village, but this room is on another level when it comes to luxury: everything is bigger and more expensive than my room in dad's house (although recently, I started spending more time in my own house, so I won't interrupt dad and Brianne)

I move my hand across the silk bedcover. "This place is too much" 

Medea leans on the wooden dresser. "Nothing is too much for these people"

* * *

"Okay, victors, I want you all in line in front of the white wall, from Medea to Collins, chop chop!" Octavian, the director for this shooting day, is pretty good at barking orders, so I can't do anything but obey his commands. 

This year, We're all dressed in black and gold, each with a "unique style" that basically was: pretty damn revealing outfits for Medea and Blaze, a weird suit-dress crossover for Emery, and pretty simple designs for me and Collins, apparently we both are known for our liking to simplicity. 

I can't help but stare up at him standing to my left: he was looking different than the boy- well, young man- I saw last year. When you put us side by side, it's pretty hard to remember we're the same age. 

Even seven months later, the slash from Jace Hawthorne was still red and visible on Collins' face: from the left corner of his mouth to his right eyebrow. Apparently he restarted a trend to have an eyebrow slit, according to the makeup artists of "Igiphimia" 

As if he felt me staring at him, Collins turned to glance at me and I quickly look away. 

"Okay, Medea: I want you all over Blaze, relish on him, it's the last time you can be here, remember?" Octavian calls out from behind the camera. Blaze, you need to look as smouldering as you can, don't look at her, look at the camera" 

I focus my glare at the camera instead of Medea and Blaze. _The Capitol doesn't know you like her. They can pair her up with anyone they want, for drama's sake._ I remind myself. _and you better keep it that way._

"Emery, you stay close to Blaze. Like, your shoulders are touching but no more than that, okay? Yes, just like that."

At 5 foot 4, I'm the shortest of this bunch, and in between 5'8 Emery and 6'3 Collins, I feel like a twelve year old. 

"Now Jean" Octavian's voice grounds me back onto reality. "I want you to lean on Collins' right arm, okay? Like that" he leaned his upper body on Collins' arm, his own arms were crossed. "Glare at the camera like you don't care" he commends. 

I look at Collins hesitantly; he just nods. So I do what Octavian instructed. "Yes, if you cross your arms, those scars you have will be visible, and we want that. Okay, ready to shoot!" Octavian yells as he backs out, the lights turn on and nearly blind me, but I keep my cool and wait until Octavian allowed us to stand normally.

"Yes, You all look so Fierce! Medea, it was lovely working with you. Collins, welcome to the "Igiphinia" family!" Says Octavian after at least an hour of shooting. 

_finally, we are finished with that part._

but tomorrow I'll have to give an interview. Damnit.

* * *

I can't sleep.

Maybe it's the anxiety from tomorrow, maybe I'm just like Giorno, which explains why I never managed to get any sleep last year when I came to mentor. 

I sit up in my bed and slowly slide down to the floor. It's cold to the touch beneath my bare feet and the thin nightgown I'm wearing. 

Maybe all I need tonight is to not be alone. 

I open the hotel door and look to my right and left: no one is hanging around the halway, no sign of anyone outside their room. So I close the door behind me and tiptoe four rooms to my right. I try to knock as silently as I can, still, Medea hears it. 

She opens the door and pulls me in immediately. "I hoped you'd come at one point" she whispers, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Her room is the exact same as mine, but the fact she's here with me might help me sleep. I grab her hand and lead her to the bed- the same as mine. We sit in the middle of it and I lean in to kiss her behind the ear when I notice a little white scar. "What's this? Below your right ear" 

Medea touches the area I was talking about and chuckles. "This? Oh, it's from a little boating accident from when I was six: my father took me with him for a round to teach me how to skin a fish properly. But the waves got a little too big and it rocked the boat so hard I fell right on dad's hook collection" 

"I bet it hurt" I mutter. 

"For a while, yes, But I was lucky. Besides, it's nothing compared to the rest" Medea moves her hand down the exposed part of my back, it sends a little shiver down my spine. "You have a dot shaped scar down in the middle of your back" she comments. 

"Courtesy of Clarisse St Mark" I mutter. "I thought it would be non visible by now" not a memory I like to remember. 

"Scars like this one. Lke _These-"_ She warps me from behind, her hands trace along the two jaggered scar lines on my inner wrists. "-Remind you how close you were to dying, but also remind you that you survived" she lifts her two piece nightgown, a thin little line was white and visible on her lower stomach. "This scar was from my final battle with Ovette during my games, she almost got me. If it wasn't for the mid noon hazzard, I would've probably died"

If you asked me five years ago, I would've told you I'd rather have her dead more than anything. But not anymore. Now, Medea keeps me afloat in those endless days when I have nothing to do but practice my skill and go over everything I did wrong last year. 

Medea plants a small kiss on my collarbone. "You have no idea how many times I contemplated hiding in one of those cargo trains that move through all the districts just so I can get off at Eleven to meet you" 

I can't help but laugh. "C'mon, you'd commit treason for me? That's the most anyone ever done to me" 

"You're worth commiting treason for" Medea smiles before she moves to kiss my lips. We lie together on her bed, entangled with eachother. I lean my head on her chest, listening to her soft, steady heartbeat. 

"Would you agree to make this pubic one day?" She asks. I think for a second: can I withstand the constant interviews and paparazzi photos and what not? Is it truly worth it?

Maybe it's better than exchanging letters and some stolen nights once in a while. "Maybe, but not right now" I finally answer. "Understood" says Medea from above me. 

After a while like this, my muscles start to cramp, I sit up. "I better go back to my room" 

Medea looks a bit disappointed, but says nothing. "Good night, Jeanie" 

I tiptoe the way back to my room and press the handle down. I look to the thin hole where my keycard should fit. _Fuck, I forgot to take it from my room before I left!_

Since there's no way in hell I'd go down to reception to ask for a spare, I walk back to Medea's room, hoping she's still awake. "You got locked outside your room, didn't you?" Her stupid grin makes me sigh. "Yes, I did. Can I please spend the night here?"

"You don't even have to ask, love" Medea closes the door behind me. "C'mon, I could use some more cuddles" 


End file.
